Crooked Rainbow
The Crooked Rainbow is a term with three different meanings in the Dozerfleet lexicon. All three definitions refer to Marxist, radicalist, militant homosexualist causes and homofascism in some form or another. Common use As of February of 2014, real-world organizations that engage in stalking and career blacklisting of private individuals are referred to more often in the Dozerfleet lexicon as the "Gay-KK" or "Gay Mafia;" given that such tactics are very much similar to the tactics once employed by those older organizations to personally destroy targets. In Stationery Voyagers, the term "Crooked Rainbow" is still used more. While that term may also be used on the wiki for Gerosha works featuring such organizations as villains, it's use in works-proper is more restricted. Only in The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition is there an explicit terrorist organization with that name. They are identified as being a separate organization from GLAAD, whereas the two are the same organization in Stationery Voyagers and are linked with a NAMBLA counterpart as well as with Drismabon collaboration. Origin In 2003, rainbow flags were everywhere to be seen as the Lawrence vs. Texas decision was made. The immediate result was an overexposure of crookedism in the media, including several "reality" shows going out of their way to maximize gay exposure in America. Since they're the farthest thing from straight, they became "crooked." The term "crooked" was chosen specifically to indicate that the militants are not only far from straight, but are willing to resort to violence and lawfare to force their will on a public that will never give them what they never-legitimately (for it can never be made legitimate) demand via democratic process. In 2004, a short story designed to be a possible minisode for Stationery Voyagers first officially referred to a Crooked Rainbow organization. In 2006, the Dozerfleet founder argued against a classmate (now referred to exclusively as "the Evil Hair Maiden") that "straight" was a totally appropriate term, and that only the term "gay" was a misnomer, as many who are caught up in homosexuality are anything but happy with their lives. "Crooked" was proposed to refer to all of it in general, but specifically towards those who harbor malice for heterosexual society - and have expressed it through their actions. In 2012, news reports of gay activists committing acts of terrorism in real life resulted in the Stop the Crooked Rainbow Campaign making its way to the Wiki. Handling of it was later given to the Wilinski Forest blog on Tumblr, which could handle issues with more brutal honesty than what is typically allowed under Wikia's policies. As of 2013, approximately 28% of all news stories on the blog deal with acts of homofascism or the devastating societal consequences of the gay agenda - things censored by mainstream media. Organizations most commonly characterized as resembling the fictional Crooked Rainbow in Dozerfleet Comics include GLAAD, GLSEN, NAMBLA, and Occupy Oakland. Uses in Dozerfleet Comics ''Stationery Voyagers'' Stationery Voyagers was the first work to use the term "Crooked Rainbow" to refer to an organization. In this work's universe, "Crooked Rainbow" is a nickname for GLAAPC, the "Gay/Lesbian Alliance Against All Possible Criticism." It is portrayed as a sometimes-rabid, radical mob that stalks the Voyagers all over Mantith; wanting their heads for refusing to endorse gay causes. Their ultra-violent antics and aligning of themselves with the Drismabons has led to the Angelic Army of Minshus having to occasionally intervene to keep the group's antics of inadvertently destroying the universe, which they have almost done several times out of sheer spitefulness and contempt for the Voyagers. They even kidnap Oceanoe Hendelbin at one point, and inject him with reverse-Eros gas to turn him gay. When it doesn't work, but the toxin makes him very insecure and distraught anyway, they take him to a hideout and torture him sadistically. This leads to Filforth and Cherinob executing them, in order to secure Pinkell and Viola's rescue attempts while Minshus helps Oceanoe's mind heal from the torture and poison. The Crooked Rainbow in this universe first arises when they learn that the Voyagers are Creationists. They automatically know that the Voyagers, especially Neone given her experiences with sexual slavery on Neothode, will never endorse gay causes. Rather than wait for Neone to say anything explicit to defy their will, they take the initiative by preemptively declaring war on her and all Stationery beings. There is no part of the planet they will not travel to in order to spread mayhem and demand capitulation to their causes - on pain of riots and vandalism if they don't get it. Long after revelation of the Drismabons' return causes the Paltaki Organization (a Planned Parenthood analog) and ACTBET to decide it's no longer worth it to terrorize the Voyagers, the Crooked Rainbow doubles down on its spiteful campaign. ''The Gerosha Chronicles'' The Crooked Rainbow in The Gerosha Chronicles is explicitly a terrorist organization that pushes gay causes at any cost. Liberal politicians have gone out of their way to keep this group as immune as possible to prosecution for their atrocities. Their extreme violence is not endorsed by the entire homosexual community at large, as it goes far beyond what even a majority of that crowd can rationalize support for. Therefore, the Crookeds aren't very powerful by themselves, but they have powerful allies. The Society of the Icy Finger manipulates them to suit its own ends. Also, they have friends in Eric Holder's minions of evil. They have a stranglehold grip over the FBI, CIA, and NSA, as well as the Navy. In 2012, they manage to get the mayor of Boston to essentially hand them a key to the city. Corrupt police captain Eric Andro begins arresting their victims, rather than holding the Rainbow activists accountable for violent acts. With the entire justice system perverted, they take to boldly physically assaulting all who they even so much as suspect of daring to disagree with their agenda. However, they take things to the next level when they align themselves with Dereck "Eqquibus" Johnson - who proposes infecting dissidents with a weaponized form of a deadly virus known as "Dwayne Strain." Open biological warfare begins to hurt their public image, but not enough for the politicians loyal to them to not adamantly stand behind them. After all, there's always election fraud to handle that. Even so, their plans are frustrated by the Gray Champion. They retaliate any way they can, but only hurt their own cause. Eventually, Halal Affadidah takes over the eastern US and creates Ameristan. The Crooked Rainbow becomes one of the many groups he targets for extermination. They put up a good fight at first, but are no match for the battle-hardened Muslim Brotherhood. They are then reduced to preying upon other non-Muslims in a zombie-like fashion, in order to extend their own lives a little bit longer. In addition to their intense hatred of the Gray Champion and everything he symbolizes, they are known to suicidally pick fights with Extirpon. Children they have brainwashed and tried to recruit have also been mean to Candi before she became Ciem, but are rarely as extreme in their actions toward her as in their actions toward the Legends. Their minions have ties with the FPB, however. This means they also target Navyrope. Some of the Crooked Rainbow is offended by slippery slope issues, like pedophilia, incest, and polygamy. But most of the worst activists in its ranks have no problem with those vices. As such, many of them are also initially a part of the Gleeful-N-Young business that Clyde Spendelworth was a part of - before he joined Sleet Mountain. Gleeful-N-Young eventually gets rid of its underaged slaves when it is bought out by the Hebbleskin Gang, the child sex trafficking part of their trade being taken over by the Kerpher Gang. Like with Stationery Voyagers, the Gerosha universe may use the term "crooked" to refer to a gay activist. "Crooked Rainbow" may be used in the broader sense to mean all gay activists. But it is specifically used in Gray Champion literature to refer to a terrorist organization. Outside of this, "Gay-KK" or "Gay Mafia" may be used to refer to other, similarly-vile institutions. Category: Organizations in Stationery Voyagers